


...trips over their own feet?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, dralivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 27... Who trips over their own feet?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 8





	...trips over their own feet?

“Oops!” Olivia stumbles, grabbing onto Drake’s arm for support.

“Careful, _Your Grace_ ” Drake mocks “one might think you drunk.”

Olivia scoffs. “I don’t get drunk.” She pauses in front of her room door and turns to stare at him. “I’m just a bit tipsy.”

He raises an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

“Anyway, thank you for accompanying me back to my room. I’m sure you did so with no ulterior motive.” She runs her fingertips down his front and he smirks at her.

“What ulterior motive could I possibly have?” He inches closer to her, his arm going around her waist.

She lifts her head to meet his and he closes the distance between them, capturing her lips in a slow, heated kiss, their tongues clashing as their hands press their bodies impossibly closer. Olivia feels the heat traveling through her body, making her wet the pretty lacy underwear she’s worn just for him.

He pulls away and she whines, making him chuckle and give her another brief kiss. “We shouldn’t. Not tonight. You’re pretty drunk.”

She rolls her eyes at him again. She seems to do that a lot around him, she notices. “Really?” She presses her palm against his erection, rubbing him through his jeans. “You’re saying you don’t want this?”

He groans and pushes against her, burying his face on her shoulder. He bites and licks the sensitive skin of her neck and she moans, increasing the tempo of her caresses.

“Olivia” he whispers against her ear “we really shouldn’t.”

“I’m not that drunk.” She pushes him gently so she can look into his eyes. “I promise. Now let’s get inside before someone sees us. We’ve spent way too long exposed out here anyway.”

She takes his hand and he follows her inside blindly, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.


End file.
